


Проблема на кухне

by visvim



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Амон — сплошная неудача в любом виде готовки, хочет испечь торт Акире на День Рождения, но всё идёт ужасно неправильно. Однако Канеки приободряет его.





	Проблема на кухне

**Author's Note:**

> *ВНУТРЕННИЙ КРИК* Когда прочла этот фанфик полтора года назад и теперь имеется возможность перевести его. Серьёзно, как мне кажется, одна из лучших работ по Амонеки на архиве. Я влюбилась в неё с первого взгляда! *-*
> 
> Перевод работы пользователя kaneki_coffee, которая почему-то удалила эту работу, но я всё равно выложу свои труды.

Канеки толкнул дверь бедром, скользнул внутрь через небольшой проём и положил сумку на пол, прежде чем закрыть дверь с аккуратным щелчком. Он снял с себя пальто и покинул прихожую, по пути взглянув на пустующую спальню. Нахмурившись, тот вошёл в обеденную зону, повесив верхнюю одежду на спинку стула, и выглянул на кухню. Амон стоял к нему спиной, расположив руки по обе стороны бедёр и читая книгу, лежавшую на столе. Канеки улыбнулся и проскользнул в комнату, обнимая своего партнёра и целуя того в плечо. Это было единственным местом, куда он мог дотянуться.

— Ты сегодня рано, — прокомментировал парень, тем самым заставляя Амона обернуться и взглянуть на него. 

Котаро обнял Канеки за шею и наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать. 

— Лёгкий день, — ответил он, — всего лишь несколько основных документов с прошлой миссии. — Мужчина отпустил Кена и вновь повернулся лицом к книге, играя пальцами с уголком странички.

Канеки подошёл к шкафчику и вытащил стакан, направляясь к раковине, чтобы наполнить его. 

— Разве в такие дни ты обычно не идёшь в спортзал? — спросил он под шум текущей воды. Он выкрутил кран и сделал глоток, прежде чем продолжить. — И я думал, что после последнего инцидента, ты пообещал, что будешь избегать кухню, — Канеки осторожно положил стакан рядом с Амоном и подтянулся, чтобы сесть на стойку. Тыкнув по странице, чтобы привлечь его внимание, он указал пальцем на потолок. — Смотри. Следы от пожара ещё никуда не делись.

Амон пристально посмотрел на них. "Это был несчастный случай?" — попытался он, но Канеки уже покачал головой.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет. Ты поджарил свой обед, — пальцами показав маленький взрыв, тот добавил "бум" для более драматичного эффекта.

Амон фыркнул и начал вытаскивать миски из шкафчика, висевшего над ним. 

— Прекрати. Я ничего не взрывал. И я бы не подбросил его в воздух, если бы ты не толкнул меня в сторону, когда я вытаскивал его из духовки. Так что это не моя вина.

Канеки взмахнул ногами в воздухе и поднёс стакан к лицу, напевая: "Я не толкнул тебя, Котаро. Я осторожно постучал по твоему плечу, чтобы предупредить, что ты испёк его до хрустящей корочки."

Амон подбросил деревянную ложку в руке и повернулся к Канеки, протестуя: "Это только выглядело так!"

Канеки поперхнулся водой и рассмеялся, случайно брызнув себе на лицо. Он вытер подбородок и наклонился через стойку, чтобы поместить стакан в раковину, прежде чем снова обратиться к Амону.

— Нет, это не так! Всё взорвалось, когда кастрюля попала в потолок! Пепел оседал на пол. Я люблю тебя, Котаро, но ты совершенно не умеешь готовить. Пожалуйста, остановись, пока не поздно. Почему ты вообще на кухне? — он схватил Амона за руки и посмотрел в глаза. — Что бы то ни было, я смогу это приготовить.

Котаро скорчил лицо и убрал руки, подойдя к холодильнику и доставая кувшин молока, упаковку яиц и масла. Он балансировал коробкой с яйцами на предплечье, и Канеки вздрогнул, ожидая, когда они упадут. Амон заметил и показал язык, когда вернулся обратно к кулинарной книге. 

— Я не уроню их, Канеки. Немного веры, пожалуйста. 

Кен любезно кивнул, но всё-таки спрыгнул со стойки, чтобы взять яйца и безопасно поставить их там, где он только что сидел. 

— Почему ты готовишь? — подсказал тот.

— Завтра День Рождения Акиры, — ответил Амон и завернул рукава рубашки, следом расстегнув воротник. — Поскольку её отца нет рядом, мы должны сделать его особенным. Я пеку торт.

— Так что...ты решил отравить её?

Амон взял пригоршню муки и бросил её в лицо Канеки, явно недовольный. Тот отпрянул и подавился, вытирая язык о рукав. 

— Тьфу, — выругался он, морщась от ужасного вкуса. — Первая жертва!

— Я всегда знал, что всё так кончится, — сухо ответил Котаро, взбивая яйцо в миске. — Мы не были созданы друг для друга.

Канеки схватил горсть муки и прыгнул, чтобы намазать её на щеку Амона, прежде чем отскочить на несколько метров назад в безопасное место. "Расплата!", — крикнул он с ухмылкой.

Котаро повернулся, упершись руками о бока. Его лицо выглядело бы серьёзным, если бы не пятно вдоль его щеки, заканчивающееся около уголка рта. Это выглядело, как односторонняя усмешка. 

— Достаточно. Тебе нужно принять душ, — крикнул он, показывая на коридор. — Оставь меня в покое с выпечкой!

Канеки рассмеялся и вошёл в спальню, снимая с себя обувь и штаны. Он мог слышать Амона на кухне, благодаря шелестящим пакетам, в которых он искал какой-то конкретный ингредиент. Кен поджал губы, убирая волосы со лба и пытаясь понять, сколько у него будет времени на самом деле. Быстрый душ или долгий? С кухни раздался удар. Он пробирался к ванной, по пути снимая боксёры. Быстро же это было.

Он включил смеситель для душа и подпрыгнул, танцуя вокруг потока в течение нескольких секунд, ожидая, пока вода нагреется. Склонив голову под струи, Канеки вымыл муку из волос, схватил шампунь и дожал последние капли из бутылки. Когда он пробегал по волосам массирующими движениями, то услышал тяжёлые шаги в ванную.

— Котаро? — позвал он, высунув голову. Амон стоял перед ванной, прижав миску к своей груди. Мука всё ещё была размазана по его щеке, хотя казалось, что он пытался стереть её плечом. 

— Канеки, я знаю, что сказал тебе принять душ и всё такое, но я не знаю, что произошло. Ложка больше не двигается. 

— Я скоро выйду, — ответил Кен, брызгая водой себе на лицо и ероша волосы, прежде чем выключить её. Он выскочил, осторожно наступив на коврик для душа и быстро показал на полотенце. Амон бросил ему синее своей свободной рукой. Канеки легко поймал его и протёр волосы, прежде чем обернуть то вокруг талии и подойти чуть ближе, чтобы посмотреть на миску.

— Ложка не двигается, говоришь? — спросил он, склоняя голову и вычищая ухо от воды мизинцем. — Почему?

— Это как будто мешать цемент.

Канеки замолчал, пока обдумывал сказанное Амоном. 

— Что? — воскликнул он, подбегая к миске. — Ты не мог справиться с этим меньше, чем за пять минут!

Котаро с готовностью отдал чашку, беспомощно пожимая плечами: "Это дар?"

Кен дёрнул ложку, но она уже застыла в тесте. Он напрягся и потянул сильнее, но та даже не сдвинулась с места. Канеки уставился на него, ошеломлённый. 

— Я...я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но я не могу это вытащить. И я действительно пытаюсь. Что, чёрт возьми, ты положил туда, Котаро? 

— Я добавил всё, что было написано в книге! — Воскликнул Амон, забирая миску обратно. — Я имею в виду, там не написано конкретное количество, поэтому я дважды добавил некоторые ингредиенты, но...

— Котаро! — Прервал его Канеки, скептично потирая свои виски. — Вот почему! Не могу поверить, что ты...— он сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — ...неприспособлен к готовке! На этот раз дело даже не дошло до духовки! Ты просто мешал. 

Амон упрямо пытался вытащить ложку. 

— Что мне теперь делать?

Канеки обошёл мужчину и схватил ещё одно полотенце, чтобы вытереть грудь.

— Теперь мы идём в магазин и покупаем торт.

— Ты не собираешься его печь?

Кен взъерошил собственные волосы, взглянув на Амона через зеркало.

— Я думаю, что одной неудачи уже достаточно, разве нет?

— Тогда, я выброшу...это.

— Вторая жертва! Ты сегодня в ударе.

Котаро нахмурился, поставив миску на тумбу в ванной. Он снова потянул ложку и вздохнул.

— Я просто...хотел сделать этот день особенным, понимаешь? Она моя напарница. Мы должны поддерживать друг друга.

Канеки взглянул на него и улыбнулся.

— Эй, — прошептал тот, встав напротив Амона и схватив того за щёки, наклоняя вниз, чтобы коснуться его лба своим. Кену всё ещё приходилось стоять на цыпочках, чтобы сделать это. — Она поймёт. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Никто не будет возражать, если мы его купим. Торт не может стать преградой для вашей дружбы.

Амон прикрыл веки и снова вздохнул, его дыхание щекотало кожу лица Канеки.

— Я полагаю. 

Парень вовлёк его в поцелуй, размазав пятно муки на щеке Котаро своим мокрым носом. 

— Я знаю это, — заверил его тот, протягивая линию из поцелуев вниз по шее, затем на ключице. Руки Канеки прижались к рубашке Амона и он поднял свою ногу, когда поцелуи стали более требовательными.

Мужчина прикусил его губу.

— Возможно, мы сможем заняться этим после того, как купим торт? — предположил он, но Канеки усмехнулся.

— Мы не готовы показаться на публике, — Кен указал на мокрую рубашку и полотенце. — Значит, мы могли бы...? — он замолчал, с надеждой прикусывая губу в ответ. 

— Наверное, ты не оставил мне выбора, — заметил Амон, легко поднимая Канеки в воздух, его пальцы прошлись по бёдрам, находившимися под полотенцем. — Из-за тебя моя рубашка стала мокрой.

Кен обхватил талию Котаро ногами и начал расстёгивать рубашку, посмеиваясь. Они с трудом выбрались из ванны, позабыв о миске, после чего рубашка оказалась на полу, а сам Канеки жадно целовал лицо Амона, путаясь своими пальцами в его коротких волосах.

Амон отвечал на поцелуи, направляясь спиной к спальне, пока его ноги не наткнулись на кровать. Он присел на самый край, но парень заставил его прилечь.

Канеки подполз вперёд и сел прямо, взгромоздившись на промежность Котаро, быстро вытирая свои растрёпанные волосы и расстёгивая штаны партнёра. 

Он только начал стаскивать их вниз, когда карман Амона завибрировал. 

— Рад меня видеть? — Кен подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Мой рабочий телефон, это может быть важно, — справился со своим голосом Амон. Он попытался встать, но Канеки лениво уложил его обратно своей рукой, другой порывшись в кармане и достав телефон. Парень разблокировал экран и ответил на звонок, приложив палец к губам, когда Котаро начал возражать.

— Амон? — голос в телефоне определённо был женским.

— Акира! — довольно ответил Канеки. — Амон сейчас немного занят, но его телефон лежал рядом. Чем могу помочь? — Амон попытался встать, но Кен нахмурился, помахав пальцем в воздухе. Мужчина проигнорировал его и указал на телефон.

— А, Канеки, это по поводу вечеринки завтра...

— О, я слышал об этом! Амон уже начал печь тебе торт на День Рождения, — Амон сел прямо и замахал руками в отчаянии, но оставался молчаливым. Канеки наклонился вперёд и поцеловал его в губы, слегка отстранив мобильный от их лиц.

— О Боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты остановил его, — Котаро услышал это и прекратил поцелуй, с возмущением уставившись на телефон.

Кен отстранился от лица Амона и вернулся к телефону, балансируя им между плечом и подбородком, когда отвлекал любимого руками.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Но что случилось?

Вздох послышался на другом конце трубки.

— Я не смогу прийти завтра, так что всё это надо перенести на другой день, если они не хотят вечеринки без меня.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Канеки, волнуясь, когда его руки перебрались от груди Амона вниз, чтобы поиграть с краем нижнего белья, который выглядывал из-за брюк. 

Котаро прикусил губу, выгнув спину, когда Кен немного поддразнил его, прежде чем перевести свои запястья на безопасную территорию. 

— Я в порядке, просто занята. Спроси у Амона насчёт пятницы. Не подпускай его к кухне до той поры. Спасибо,— в телефоне возникли гудки, когда она сбросила трубку. Акира не была тем человеком, что попусту тратил своё время. 

Канеки бросил телефон на простыню, пожав плечами, когда его бёдра сжались вокруг Амона.

— Вечеринка отменяется. Она сказала, что я должен держать тебя подальше от кухни до пятницы. 

— Полагаю, это означает, что сегодня нам нечем заняться? — спросил Амон, приподнимая бровь в немом вопросе. 

Канеки шаловливо ухмыльнулся, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы стереть оставшуюся муку с его щёк.

— Не волнуйся. У меня есть одна идея.


End file.
